Ententes et mésententes
by AngelScythe
Summary: Prologue de : Duo, je suis un chien. tout ce passe un jour avant la métomorphose


_Ententes et mésententes _

Auteur : AngelScythe

Genre : OCC

Disclaimers : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Dédié à Catirella qui voulait savoir comment ça se passait avant dans la maison !

La guerre était finie depuis peu de temps, Trowa et Quatre sortaient ensemble et Wufei avait demandé pour rester dans une demeure Winner. Le blond avait accepté. Heero lui avait décidé d'aller vivre au Japon, Duo lui avait demandé la permission de pouvoir venir vivre avec lui. Le Japonais n'y voyait aucune objection.

Un mois après leur cohabitation, Duo eut une déprime monumentale, et le brun envoya Duo passer un mois chez Quatre, pendant ce temps le natté trouva un travail : employé dans un orphelinat.

L'Américain décide donc de rester avec les trois autres ex pilotes de Gundam.

Un mois passe encore et Heero appelle Quatre pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir habiter chez lui, c'est avec un grand plaisir que le blond lui dit oui.

Un mois après Heero avait vendu sa maison et vivait avec les autres G-boys. Il devient fleuriste.

**Trois mois plus tard. **

Comme tous les mercredis Duo revient plus tôt du travail. Il jète ses affaires dans le couloir désert. Il va se préparer un truc à manger. Il laisse, comme à son habitude, tout en plan, il ne range rien et il va s'asseoir confortablement dans le divan. Tout en visionnant un film, il mange. Son encas finit, il coupe la TV et il monte les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se jète sur son lit et il prend un manga qu'il commence à lire.

Quelque minutes plus tard en se voulant se relever, il trébuche sur une pile de livres qui était mis au pied de son lit. Duo se retrouve au pied de son armoire, en se relevant il fait tomber l'armoire, tous les vêtements tombent. Le natté remet l'armoire en place et il se dit qu'il allait ranger plus tard, après avoir été se promener. Ce qu'il fait. Il en profite pour aller chercher de nouveaux mangas, il en a marre de relire continuellement les mêmes.

Il rentre dans le magasin et il prend cinq mangas, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en acheter plus. Il paie et rentre, il se met sur le divan et lis ses nouveaux livres. Il arrive à la fin du premier quand la porte s'ouvre. C'était le brun, l'Américain le salue d'un signe de main avant de prendre son prochain manga. Heero monte dans la chambre, il eut difficile à ouvrir la porte, quand enfin il y arrive c'est pour tomber sur un bordel pas permis. Il se demande comment Duo pouvait mettre autant de désordre en même pas une heure puis il cria.

- MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL( Si, si c'est bien Heero)

Duo se crispe, Heero ne l'appelait Maxwell que très rarement et surtout quand il était en colère contre lui. Il en fallait déjà beaucoup pour mettre le perfect soldier en colère mais Duo avait déjà réussi à le mettre cinq fois en colère depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Duo monte prudent, il rentre dans la chambre avec une mine de chien battu. Il croise le regard dure d'Heero et il s'assied sur le lit pour avoir son sermon.

- Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de mettre du désordre partout, tu es pire qu'un gosse.

- J'vais tout ranger! Dit le natté avec une bouille d'ange.

Le Japonais attrape la clé et il enferme le natté, dans la chambre. Duo s'acharne un moment sur la porte puis il finit par se mettre au travail, voyant que le brun ne revenait pas lui ouvrir.

Trois heures plus tard, le Japonais vient voir l'état de la chambre. Elle était plus ou moins rangée. Le brun laisse Duo sortir, Heero range le reste de la pièce. Ensuite, le brun descend, pour aller préparer le repas. Le natté reste sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Heero revienne.

- C'est bon.

- Ouais merci papa…

- Et arrête de faire le con, dit le Japonais en retournant dans la cuisine.

Duo sourit et allume la TV, il se couche dans le divan pour regarder la télévision. Tout en lisant. Les deux adolescents pouvaient bien s'entendre ou s'entendre comme chat et chien, tout dépendait de l'heure ou du moment. Le brun revient dans le salon.

- Asiatique ou américain le repas? Nouille ou épis de maïs, patate douce et dinde farcie?

- Américain!

Heero commence à préparer le repas, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard Wufei et Quatre rentrèrent du travail, chacun montent dans leurs chambres, pendant que Trowa rentrait à son tour. Le Français aide Heero à la cuisine. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard ils se mettent tous à table, le repas aurait été tranquille si…Duo n'avait pas eut la bonne idée de voler l'épis de Maïs de Wufei. Heero dû tout régler en coupant son épis en deux pour en donné une moitié à Duo et qu'il rende ce qu'il avait voler à Wufei. Le repas finit Duo va prendre sa douche puis il regarde la TV encore un moment avant d'aller se coucher. Heero part prendre sa douche à son tour, il venait de finir la vaisselle.

Le Japonais va se coucher, une demi-heure après il reçoit des coups de pieds dans le tibia, ça ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé si Duo ne s'était pas mis à rouler dans le lit, jusqu'à faire tomber Heero. Il n'avait pas dormi convenablement depuis une semaine et quand il commençait à s'endormir, il fallait que ce baka bouge dans son sommeil chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Le lendemain il était de mauvaise humeur et il part le plus vite possible au travail.

La vie auprès de Duo devenait de plus en plus pénible, mais il n'arrivait pas à se passer de lui, ni faire que les choses évoluent vers autres choses.

Et voilà le prologue de Duo, je suis un chien.


End file.
